Saved by an angel
by Tennisgurl14
Summary: When Sandy Sedgely nearly gets hit by a speeding truck, who better to rescue her than her long-time crush, Maxwell Stevens? But what happens when Sandy visits Maxwell? One Shot.


AN: So I just watched the new iCarly special: ISavedYourLife and it's been in my head lately. So, because I'm the worst updator ever and a bad case of Writer's Block again, I decided to write it about Sandy and Maxwell with my own personal twist in the end. No, it's not a side story to my other stories, it's completely normal for those of you who are wondering. Since this doesn't relate to my other stories, Hamtaro and Bijou aren't boyfriend and girlfriend...yet.

This is for all the Sandy and Maxwell fans out there! Enjoy!

* * *

Saved by an Angel

"...So I finally called the company and they told me my XBOX 360 was out of waranty!! OOOHHHH THE HOOORRRROOORRR!!!!"

"..."

"Anything else?"

"Can I play it at your house sometime?"

"NO!"

Hamtaro, Bijou, Pashmina, Maxwell, Sandy and Stan shoved Boss out of the room. "Well, that was pointless," said Pashmina, her lush blonde hair flowing behind her back and her sea-green eyes dimming with confidence. She was wearing skinny jeans, flats, and a pink and white striped shirt. The room, once dim for the effect of Boss's tale, was now shimmering in bright light as small trinkets, electric utensils, and chairs laid here and there in random spots across the lounge.

Stan looked at her and nodded, his dirty-blonde hair bouncing along his forehead in unison. "Like, totally. The dude totally made something up." He stuck his hands in the pockets of his jeans while he was wearing converse and a plaid shirt.

Across the room, Maxwell was setting the video camera they used to record Boss. "My hypothesis is that he only said he had a scary story for your group project in history to impress Bijou." His brown hair was in its usual, neat style and his brown eyes gazed along his companions. He, like Stan, stuck his hands in his jean pocket as his polo shirt flowed a bit from being behind the fan.

"I'd razzer date a rat," Bijou said, her kind facade now replaced with a frown and a snooty nod. Her blonde hair was tied up in its usual pigtails tied up with its cerulean ribbons. As she twirled around the room to rid her mind of the sickening situation that had happened, her white skirt flowed out of her and her blue tank top was flowing with it.

Hamtaro frowned at this comment, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. Messy orange and white hair laid across his head in large tufts and his jeans, vans, and brown vest were askew in a scruffy, yet cute way. "So what are you going to do now--?"

Suddenly, Stan jumped out on a beanbag with a tube-like instrument in his hands aimed at the door. "What?" the sixteen-year-olds asked in unison, completely dumbfounded as to why their friend would act so strangely. Then again it _was_ Stan...

"I thought I heard Sean," He whispered with his weapon a little ways away from his mouth. Stan kept glancing from his friends to the door with keen ears on whether or not his older cousin was outside.

Sandy, his younger twin sister, groaned. "For crying out loud, Stan. He's out night-fishing with his buddy Goody!" She crossed her arms as the fan flowed behind her casting a cool breeze throughout the once warmth room. She was wearing skinny jeans (for once), tennis shoes, and a red shirt.

He was hesitant for another moment and finally decided it was safe to proceed again to their regular conversation. "Ok."

"What was that all about?" asked Pashmina.

Before Stan could say anything, Sandy intervened. "Oh, it's, like, really dumb. Stan and Sean are in a little game this week--"

"It's called Annihilator, and it's _not_ a game," He added, cutting off his sister. He held up his weapon to show them all and shot out a paintball across the room. Stan looked proud of himself as he hit the aimed target--which was the backboard of a ping-pong table--and shocked his friends.

"They use those little paintball tubes and try to hit each other with them."

"It's serious shiz," then as if amused by a silent joke, she laughed and pointed at Sandy in a taunting way. "Sands over there lost on the second day!" His robunctious laughter filled the room and seemed to brighten the moody atmosphere from moments before.

Sandy narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Ha, ha. Very funny Stan." She then turned towards her more confused friends. "Stan whacked me while I was having a very good victory dance." She said it as though it was the most simpliest thing in the world.

"And before Sandy got out she managed to get Maxwell while he was doing a camera test before you guys came here!" Maxwell calmly walked over to him and gave him a slight noogie. Stan just laughed even more.

Sandy smiled and blushed a bit in embarrassment at Maxwell when he turned towards her. Her stomach seemed to jump to her throat. "Wanna see it again, Sandy?" He asked and she simply nodded, too speechless to say anything.

Maxwell walked over to a T.V. screen and hooked it up to the camera. Everyone gathered around to watch, clearly entertained. Sandy blushed even more. As he was hooking it up, she couldn't help but notice the way his face was handsome as his grey eyes narrowed in concentration; the way his hair brushed against his forehead, and the way he always seemed to make her laugh no matter what.

"Sandy?"

She jerked out of her trance as Bijou nudged her in the side. The T.V. screen showed Maxwell's face checking the video screen. "Tilt it down?" She heard Stan's voice in the background as he adjusted the camera.

"Yeah, that's good." The camera was down low, showing Maxwell's torso. "Wait, wait. Not that low. Tilt it back up." Now the camera was slowly coming up.

"'Kay, like this?" Stan asked in the background.

"Yeah, but--" Then there was a sound of the door being opened and the loud laughter of Sandy. Maxwell's eyes bugged out of their sockets in surprise as he threw one of his hands in his back pockets to pull out his paintball tube, but it was too late. "No, no, Sandy, not now!" The shot was fired and he fell backwards on a beanbag as his shirt was stained with orange. Another shot was heard and Sandy could hear her victorious laughter turn into moaning while Stan was laughing and wooping at the easy two-shot victory.

"HAHAHA! IN YOUR FACES! WHO RULES?!?! THAT'S RIGHT, IT'S STAN-MAN THE NINJA!" Stan shouted in the background and the camera was jumping up and down together with Stan and his victory dance.

The screen went off. "Wow, I can't believe you guys got out in a double jeopardy!" Hamtaro managed in between laughs as Bijou and Pashmina continued to giggle. Maxwell and Sandy just glared playfully at Stan who shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"It was both of your losses. I can't help it if I'm a secret blowing-paintball ninja of doom."

Sandy just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, bro. Now it's just you and Sean that's in the game."

"Not for long. Sean's gonna get gutted. Unless _you_ guys want to join." Stan looked over at Hamtaro, Bijou, and Pashmina.

Automatically they each shook their heads. "No thank, I'm pretty much sure that if we join you, we'd get annihilated by you, ninja-man," said Pashmina smirking at Stan.

"By the way, that's Sean is _going_ to get gutted. That's improper grammer." Maxwell said matter-of-factly. Sandy giggled a bit at his prolific habit of correcting people--especially Stan--on their sentences.

Stan just looked at him. "I may not be gramatically correct, but at least I'm cool."

Sandy snorted. "Cool isn't exactly the word to describe you, Stan." The two glared at each other. But, Bijou thankfully intervened before they could start arguing as they always did.

"I hate to be a party pooper here, but how in ze world are we going to finish our project?"

Maxwell, Stan, and Hamtaro looked at each other. There seemed to be some communication between them. "How about you just borrow our project?" Maxwell said.

"Oh, no Max we wouldn't--"

"I insist. Besides, my dad has one more story to tell us."

"Really? Could we just borrow that one, instead?"

"If you want." Maxwell said, smiling. Stan got the video camera and turned it on, dimming the lights in the process. Everyone gathered around Maxwell, except Hamtaro who grabbed the sound amplifier. "It's about this girl, who had the worst luck in the world. Literally. But, one day, her life changed. She was on her way home from the bank when a robber jumped out and threatened to shoot her. She kept trying to talk him out of stealing her money, as it was for her family, and the guy was getting agitated. So when he pulled the trigger, she expected to die right then and there, but then she didn't."

"What do you mean she didn't?" Sandy asked.

"Someone jumped out of the bushes and pushed her out of the way, while police were holding the robber down. She never saw who it was, actually, but to this day that girl would pray every night to thank that savior of hers." Maxwell said, concluding his story. (AN: Cheezy, sorry.)

Stan and Hamtaro set down their equipment. "No offense, dude, but that story was lamo." Stan said in a sing-song voice on the last word. He managed to earn a slap from everyone before they left.

"Can you believe we aced the project?"

"Oui, it iz thanks to Maxwell zat we got an A+"

"We, like, totally owe him."

It had been two days since the story Maxwell had told them, and during their presentation in class the following day, Sandy, Bijou, and Pashmina were jumping with joy of their good grade. Their teacher was very impressed by the way they presented the project and story at the same time. They even managed to get an applause from the class.

"AAH!" They screamed as they barely missed an orange paintball jutting towards them. It managed to stuck to the wall. "Sean!" Sandy exclaimed angrily as she saw her cousin crouching behind the counter, aiming his tube towards her.

She had her hands on her hips and he looked at her innocently. "I thought you were going to be Stan!" He said, throwing his hands out in front of him. His auburn hair was swaying a bit as he got up from his position and his green eyes looked on with annoyance.

"Sean, I may _look_ like him, but you, like, really need to work on your observation skills...personality wise." She grabbed the tube weapon from his hands. "And try not to, like, injure my friends at the same time!"

He looked at his cousin in defense. "Now how am I gonna defend myself against Stan? When he--"

"HYAH!" Stan jumped down from the staircase and prepared to aim his weapon towards Sean, but Sean had sensed his presence and ducked behind the counter behind Sandy. Pashmina and Bijou were staying on the side, completely fearful to be hit by the paint-torch. Before he could do so much as put his mouth to the piece, Sandy shouted, "GIVE IT TO ME!"

Stan immediately stopped and tossed the object to his sister, afraid. Deeply afraid. "I'm putting you're little Annihilator game on hold just until Stan, Maxwell, and I finish our smoothies at Jamaica Juices." Both boys looked sadly at each other and hung their heads as they agreed reluctantly.

"Well, we better get going Sandy." Bijou said as she and Pashmina were looking back and forth between the family.

"Yeah, as much as we like hanging out with you all, we don't want to be in the middle of a family argument." Pashmina said and she and Bijou ran towards the door and almost running into a surprised Maxwell.

He looked behind him and then at Sandy, confused. She held up the tubes and he understood. "Who's not ready?" He yelled out, holding up his wallet.

"We aren't!" Stan and Sandy said in unison as they headed towards the door. "Be back in two hours!"

"Be careful!" Sean said.

"Uh, sure," Sandy managed to say before Stan ran up carrying a small tube and nearly shooting Sean's head off. "Where did you get that?!"

"A good ninja always has a good back-up tool!"

"Feet apart! Now!"

"Ah, man!"

"I cannot believe you did that!" Sandy said to Stan. They had just finished their smoothies for their lunch date and were now heading back.

Stan held up his hands innocently. "The guy was asking for it. He came around our table five million times with his cabages and I had enough of it." Maxwell and Sandy both rolled their eyes at the fact that Stan punched a guy in the face for asking them to buy a head of cabage.

"Sure, Stan. Now we can't go back there until the guy's eye is healed." Maxwell said and that started up an defensive argument between the two. Sandy scoffed. There wouldn't be a day where she wouldn't hear an argument between her friends in their little group.

But that only led her to think of Maxwell more. She remembered the time when she crushed on him. It was the most silliest thing in the world, she and him, fighting over a box of crayons in the second grade.

_"Give it to me, it's mine!" A little Maxwell said as he gripped the edge of the box of colorful crayons_

_"No, it's not, it's mine! I had it first!" A little Sandy exclaimed as she glared at the bookworm before her._

_"Nu-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Nu-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"You're cute." She blushed and decided to share the box after all._

The memory was just to funny and she was so caught up in it she didn't see the danger coming towards her.

"SANDY!" She heard Stan and Maxwell's frantic yelling in her ear and she looked forward. There, coming at a speed of what seemed to be sixty miles or more, was a gigantic Safeway truck.

And it was coming straight at her.

Yet as much as she wanted to, she couldn't move. She was hyperventilating. Everything was becoming crazy like some weird pyschotic horror movie in slow motion. Then there was pushing as she laid on the ground. And then there was seeing Maxwell's body hitting the truck in contact.

(AN: Cliffhanger!^^)

When Sean recieved a phone call from Maxwell's parents, he knew something was wrong.

He remembered they had been so frantic because they had been called by the police and then the hospital saying how they were bringing in their son to their house after he had been hit by a speeding truck. The truckdriver, apparently, was drunk during work and had no idea what he was doing. He was fired and then sent to jail. Then there was the whole notion of a crying Sandy saying how it had been all her fault of not seeing the truck in the first place, and a serious Stan blaming on how ridiculous he had been for arguing with Maxwell in the first place. After that, Sean had just given up and took both of them home after checking up on Maxwell.

Now here they were, standing at the front of his doorstep, waiting to be let in. Sandy had insisted for hours that the next day they were to visit his place or else she would never forgive herself ever again. And, just like Stan, Sean had agreed.

"Hi, Mrs. Stevens. How is he?" Sandy asked quietly as Stan and Sean were busy talking to Mr. Stevens in the family room. She was in his room, the curtains were drawn not letting in much light except for a desk lamp. He was there, lying in bed, a bandage on his forehead, and a cast on both his left leg and left arm on where he had fully hit the truck.

Mrs. Stevens loved Sandy as a daughter. So when she found out she was almost hit by the truck as well, she assured Sean she would take care of the financial aid for the health bill. Trying to attempt at humor, she said, "Broken, damaged. You look great, though." However, instead of laughing, tears welled up in Sandy's eyes and Mrs. Stevens blamed herself for the girl's reaction. "There, there, honey. He's fine. You're fine. That's all that matters."

Sandy just nodded her head, too overcome with emotion to say anything. Mrs. Stevens knew the awkwardness in the room with her in it so she left leaving Maxwell and Sandy alone.

"Hey." At least his voice was normal, Sandy thought. He looked so fragile in bed with his hair a little damp from the rain that fell after he'd been hit.

She paused for a moment before replying. "Hey." They stared at each other in a comfortable silence. Although for Sandy, it felt like the world was crumbling around her. How long ago was it that she was thinking of their first meeting? It seemed like a couple of seconds ago. She knew that no matter how many times she apologized, she'd never be able to live with the fact that it was her fault that Maxwell could've almost died. "You saved my life." She said.

"Come on..." He said, humbly.

"Stan said that truck would've run right over me if you hadn't come." She jutted her hand out in a gesture.

Maxwell smirked at her. "Maybe."

Sandy just looked at him with a small smile. "You wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for me."

"Will you stop?" Maxwell said incredulously. "Stop blaming yourself, it's not your fault."

She blushed a bit in embarrassment, not meaning to say it again for the umpteenth time. "The gang's saying your a hero."

Maxwell looked up at the ceiling, blushing a bit. Sandy didn't know if it was embarrassment, or if he was flush from the warmth in the room, or maybe that was just her. "I don't _feel_ like a hero." This made Sandy laugh and he couldn't stop breathing rapidly. She looked cute when she laughed. His emotions were too much as they were about to pour out of his mouth any second. Being with her for all those years, hiding his emotions because he thought she considered him as nothing more than a friend.

The next part she surprised not only Maxwell, but herself as well. "You are one...to me."

Both blushed a bit as Sandy sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him affectionately and in admiration. She couldn't believe she was doing this. He was too humble, too nice to her and she felt that she didn't deserve to know him. Let alone be able to lean over and look at him straight in the eyes. Yet she felt her heart thumping and prayed he couldn't hear it; she could feel her stomach doing flips; and she heard her conscience saying how she should just do it now. Just confess to him right then and there and get it over with without caring to hear his own answer.

But Sandy didn't want just that. She wanted to make sure he knew how much she felt for him. How much sorrow, pain, happiness, joy, anger, amusement, laughter, and all other emotions it had caused her mentally and physically.

She kept leaning into him as each second passed and he couldn't take it anymore. Maxwell felt his entire body go numb at the closeness with her. After all these years of being with her, his emotions finally let out.

Now they were inches away from each other. Their lips were parted slightly, but were hesitant. Sandy wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with this scenario so she looked at him with her emerald eyes and whispered out cautiously, "I love you, Maxwell."

And they made contact. It was a simple kiss, but the moment seemed to last forever and they didn't want to let go. Years of secret affection and love were now out in the open and there was no way they could take it back.

Finally, after what seemed to be eternity for the two of them, they parted and looked at each other. At first, Sandy thought she should've just ran out the door and made her way back home by herself, but when she moved, Maxwell grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She was shocked.

"M-Maxwell?" She stuttered out, completely caught off guard at his sudden move.

He looked determinly up in her face and said, "I love you too, Sandy." Then he gave her a goofy smile and it took her a second to realize what he had just said. She then started smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Well, it's about time!"

Both turned to find Stan standing in the middle of the doorway with a ridiculous grin on his face. They blushed profusely and Stan chuckled.

Sandy and Maxwell looked incredulously at him. "H-how...?"

He grinned again. "Easy. You two are so obvious about your feelings you can be read like an open book. Of course if people were more observant." He acted against the question like it was something like "what's the color of the sky?"

Then Sandy gave her brother a playful glare. "Stan, if you tell anyone about this, I'll make sure to tell them about your crush on Pashmina."

He looked at her. "Alright." Even if he wanted to torment her on saying to his friends how it was so hilarious to watch the two of them turn red, he didn't want to ruin his chance at his secret.

"Wait...does this mean you're boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"...."

"Guys?"

"..."

"_Guys?!"_

"What do _you_ think, Stan?"

"Uh....Yes?"

"Good boy!"

Whether it was coincidence or not that Maxwell told her that story, Sandy most definately thought she was saved by an angel.

* * *

AN: And there you have it! Lots and lots of fluff ladies and gentlemen, so deal with it! I hope I didn't take the title away from anyone, 'cause I just made it up off the top of my head, I wasn't even thinking of anything else.

Please feel free to PM me whenver you feel like it. Though you shouldn't probably expect a reply right away, but...

Review! ^^


End file.
